Shuichi Aizawa
Shuichi Aizawa, is a major antagonist hero in the anime and manga series, Death Note. He is a member of the Japanese Task Force and one of the most prominent detectives involved in the Kira Investigation, although sometimes he is exasperated with L Lawliet's methods. Although he is determined to catch Kira, he ultimately puts the needs of his family first. He also becomes the leader of the Task Force at the end of the series. He is voiced by Keiji Fujiwara in the Japanese version of the anime and Trevor Devall in the English version, the former of whom also voices Leorio Paladinight and Amata Kihara. Appearance Aizawa has black hair and dark eyes. He is depicted as a tall man and has a rather large afro, though it becomes gradually smaller. After the time skip, he sports facial hair and has a hair cut. Personality Aizawa is a respected member of the NPA and Task Force. Of all the detectives involved in the Kira Investigation, Aizawa is easily one of the most down-to-earth. He takes his work very seriously and for this reason does not approve of Misa Amane's antics. He becomes annoyed when she or someone else refers to her as Misa-Misa, and often chides Touta Matsuda for his immature behavior. He has a short temper and is prone to calling Matsuda an idiot. Ironically, his temper allows him to serve as the voice of reason at times when things get out of hand. Aizawa appears to hold L in contempt, although he does have some respect for him. After the NPA cuts the funding of the Task Force, L gives the members a choice of staying or leaving. If they stay with the Task Force, they will no longer receive a paycheck from the NPA, and because he needs to care for his family, Aizawa thinks of leaving. After Watari states that L had set aside money for the Task Force members for this kind of situation, Aizawa becomes furious. L reveals that he hadn't mentioned the money because he wanted to see what Aizawa would choose to do. As a result of this dispute with L, Aizawa leaves the Task Force, but later returns. At L's funeral, Aizawa along with the other members of the Task Force to catch Kira no matter what. Aizawa is intelligent and is the first of the Task Force to suspect Light Yagami as being Kira after Light becomes leader of the Task Force but doesn't want to bring himself to truly believe Light is Kira while thinking of his father. When Light begins communicating with Kiyomi Takada, Aizawa suspects that Light and Takada are passing notes off-camera and decides to mark the hotel note pads with a small hole. When he checks the hotel room after Light and Takada leave, he finds that the note pads present in the room do not have holes. This confirms his suspicions, as the hotel workers would have no reason to replace the note pads unless the others had been used up. As noted due to Mello's action, Aizawa's is considered unintelligent sometimes due to the fact that he and Ide took the front seat without thinking while Light uses his piece of Notebook to kill Takada. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Outright